I was the Queen
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Alone and beaten, Debra peels back the layers of her personal and professional life to get to the heart of her departure and the reason Steve has been hitting her. This is not an antiStone Cold story see chapter 2 author note
1. The morning after

SLAM!! The sound of the door being crashed shut seemed to reverberate throughout her head like a bomb going off. Debra winced, everything felt amplified to her, like the volume was turned up to maximum. Why had Steve had to shut the door with such force? "Because he couldn't hit you because he thought you were asleep" a sly voice in her head sounded True, she had feigned even breaths and kept her eyes closed while he got up, dressed and ate breakfast before leaving, had she done that to escape his fisted rage? Maybe, maybe it was to escape his barbed comments that stung her deeply. She tried to sit up in bed, not a good idea, pain screamed out from her back, forcing her to lie back down again. That was why she'd slept uncomfortably on her back all night, the pain. She touched her back gently, it felt sore and tender. Carefully, she rolled over onto her stomach and backed out till her feet touched the smooth wooden floorboards below. The coldness of the air sent chills throughout her skin, she shivered and straightened out, biting her lip to stop from shouting from the pain. Pulling a towel robe on, she walked slowly through to the kitchen, tying the robe around her waist as she did. It was too light. She hurriedly pulled the blinds down over the large sunny windows. That was better. She was sure she'd pulled the blinds down last night but then Steve had come back late from the tavern and had probably pulled them up knowing how it would affect her in the morning, she was not a morning person. She loved this house, decorated with their bits and pieces, made out in dark wood and paint to counter the sunshine, it was her haven, a place to relax, it was her's. She made herself an iced water, squeezing some lemon in to lighten the flavour and drank it down, relishing the coldness of it down her throat. What had she drank last night to give herself such a pounding headache? Oh yes, that was right, after Steve had left her to go out, she'd got some of his beer out of the fridge and drank them down before crawling into bed alone. How pathetic, it was like some sort of film about someone growing old disgracefully, having to turn to drink to make themselves happy and escape from reality. But she didn't, she was trying to escape her husband. Putting the glass down, she went to the bathroom for a shower to freshen up. She didn't want to look in the mirror, to see the damage. She lifted her head. Her reflection stared back wide-eyed. Her skin was pale, especially against the white of the robe, her eyes dark by contrast, especially because of the magnificent bruise around one of them. It was deep purple like a ripe plum was, roughly circular and soft. She touched it, ouch! She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the ice from the glass she'd drunk from before going back to the bathroom. Applying the ice to it felt good, very good, the bruise seemed to glow with inner heat beneath the ice. She knew it would work, ice always brought bruising down, something she'd learnt backstage. She turned to view her back in the mirror, dropping the robe and pulled her nightwear up. It was like a trail down her back, her skin punctuated by smudgy dark red marks ,some purple by now, no wonder they hurt. No tears she told herself no tears. She was going to run a shower and then run away. Simple as that. Simple? If only. So much had happened, corporate meetings, being whisked away on a plane by Steve, and then the beatings. Only she knew the reason. Some how it had leaked out to the internet, people knew what he was doing to her and neither of them would comment. So much had happened in past few years and years before that even. Before Steve and after. Maybe now, before she attempted to close the door on this chapter of her life, she should review the rest of them. Explore what had led to this. Maybe it would stop the drinking and bruising and the pain, maybe it wouldn't. "Right out off a talk show" her voice sounded off the tiled walls. She knew she had to do this and she knew she had to leave. After her shower, she would start, maybe write it down for Steve to read, if he bothered, after he found her gone. Who knew. She just knew now was the time to go back over the past instead of shoving it into a suitcase and packing it away hoping never to see it again. Maybe that had got her to this place in her life anyhow. It was time to release. 


	2. Beauty Memories

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: I received a very valid review from 'Melissa' who made the point that the whole situation I am writing about is very recent, a real life issue in Steve and Debra's private lives and also a very touchy one - domestic violence and so maybe I shouldn't write about it because of the above reasons. A day or so after Steve walked from the WWE, I read at least 3 fanfiction stories about this event, all from Steve's point of view, about why he left, how he felt about what happened and his co- workers, one even mentioned his abuse of Debra. I feel that since those authors did not get comments about the personal issues they explored and expressed: his anger, doubts and feelings and the immediacy of their posting of the stories, I don't need to stop either. I have also read stories about abuse in the WWE, I remember one about Triple H abusing Stephanie so badly when she was pregnant that she had a miscarriage, this I feel is an even more touchy subject than the one I chose to write about and beautifully written too. I would like to continue to explore Debra's perspective through my eyes and knowledge of her, if I get lots of comments about it being inappropriate then I will not write anymore. I believe I should continue, do u?  
  
Beauty pageant awards. They lined the small cabinet space in her wardrobe where she kept her memories off the past. They didn't go with the décor of the house anyway, it was all earthy and Texas hunting, it was all Steve. She liked it too, she wouldn't have let him decorate the house by himself, after all she had to live in it too. She smiled, remembering the day they'd bought the interiors, they'd gone out to all the stores, just buying the things they both liked and ordering them to be delivered. They'd even painted some of the rooms themselves, the others didn't need painting and moved the furniture around until they'd both liked it. To celebrate, Steve had broke open a six pack of beer and they'd sat outside, watching the sun go down over their land. It was theirs, they'd bought it themselves and renovated, hunted, fished on it, they owned it, not Steve, both of them. It was joint ownership. A shadow passed over mind as she remembered what he'd thrown at her last night  
  
"This is my damn house, I bought it, it's mine!"  
  
He'd yelled right in her face, his breath stank of beer. It reminded her that it wasn't him talking, it was the drink. At least, she thought it was. The drink heightened his emotions, making them spill out and hit the person who was closest to him and cared the most about him, Debra. She knew how twisted up he was inside. How unhappy he was with his character direction, how he felt he had milked everything he could out of his character, how he wanted to break out and actually show his skills in the ring, not just on the mic. He wanted some control back in his life, his ownership of things seemed his way of reassuring himself. He couldn't hit Vince without receiving a lawsuit so he hit her instead.  
  
"That doesn't make it right, that makes it even worse, there's no reason, he's just using you for a frustration punch bag" the voice in her head wouldn't go away without a fight.  
  
She shook her head, gasping from the pain. Hurriedly, she pulled a bottle of pills from her bedside cupboard and swallowed a couple with a gulp of water. There, that should relieve her pain. The shower had made her feel better, eased the stiffness in he back, loosened her up, not the same way the beer did; that had such severe consequences, this was practical, not desperate. She pulled all her memories of the past out of the cabinet and carried them through into the family room.  
  
It was large, airy and spacious, dark brown leather couches, matching wood and a large screen TV dominated it. She flopped down on one of the couches, careful about her back. The beauty pageant memories came first; crowns, tiaras, photos, sashes. She smiled at the most decorative tiaras, she received them for becoming Mrs Illinois America and Mrs Texas, it had been such a big deal. She'd done the pageants to feed her competitive nature, she'd enjoyed them, the fun she'd had backstage with the girls made the brittle competition easier, in fact it was a little like the camaraderie she shared with the divas in the WWE locker room. Used to share, she reminded herself, used to share. She looked at the photos, God what was she wearing? Did she think back then it was sexy and would get her votes? Yuk! It wasn't all that long ago, before the WWE, before the WWF, it had been fun but it wasn't enough, she had wanted to act, to be a star. "Got what I wanted" she said ruefully, putting the beauty pageant memorabilia to one side on the couch.  
  
She didn't display them in the house because it was part of her past, not her present or future. In this era, it wasn't all that impressive, but it mattered to her, she had achieved something, she'd become a winner and proved she could be the best in a field even if it was beauty pageants. She'd told Steve this, he understood. The desire to be the best, to keep pushing yourself until you're at the top. He hadn't laughed and said it wasn't much of an achievement, he'd been proud of her, he still was. She knew he was. After all, he hadn't destroyed any of her things that mattered to her deeply; he hadn't touched her cabinet of memories even though he knew exactly where it was and what it contained. Somehow even when completely drunk, he didn't destroy what she had achieved, because he knew how much it would hurt if someone did that to him. 


	3. Alone in numbers

Disclaimer: I do not own the names of any of the superstars mentioned, they are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE  
  
High school before all the beauty pageants was the catalyst. It was where she'd won her first tiara, as homecoming queen. The pictures of herself, in a beautiful blue dress and her hair all curled up onto her head with the tiara rested at the front, made her smile. She held the pictures up, taking in the people jostling around her, smiling and laughing. That night she would remember, goodbye to high school on the heels of a triumph. She still had that tiara, she picked it up, it wasn't as flashy or jewelled as the ones she'd brought home from the pageants but somehow, it meant more, it was her first.  
  
She'd been a cheerleader too which made people think she was a Barbie. That had been hard work, it's harder than most people think. It forced her to focus, one move wrong the routine was wrecked. Then there was track, she'd been passionate about that but somehow managed to balance studies, cheerleading and track equally in her time. She'd been tough on herself, pushing herself hard to be the best she could in the time she was there. She had been.  
  
"Which brings me back to Steve"  
  
He was the same. He pushed himself too hard, constantly at the front of the company because of his immense popularity, fan favourite character and box office status. It wasn't Vince's fault, it was simply good business to keep him at the forefront of the action, as a business woman she could understand his reasons for this but as Steve's wife, there were times when she silently wished she would take time off before he burnt out and was forced to leave for a break. But she supported her husband through everything, it kept him strong to have that and kept her strong too. As she mulled this over, a blinking light on the glass top coffee table caught her attention. It was her cell phone; someone had left a message while she slept. She picked it up and listened  
  
"Um..hi Debra, it's Amy, I..er.I just wanted to say that I'm gonna miss you in the locker room,.you made me feel real comfortable when I was there in my rookie year.." There was an awkward pause as Amy, known to WWE fans as Lita struggled for words "I've ..heard some stuff about you and Steve and I hope you're..you're ok, bye"  
  
Debra smiled sadly as she put the phone down. The role of a diva had changed so much in the time she'd been there. When she first came, it was ringside eye candy to manage or valet for the male talent. Now, it had evolved to being more physical, the audience expected the divas to wrestle or get involved in the matches. The other divas and additions had shouldered this well; Amy was the first daredevil diva; being as risk- taking as the Hardyz she valeted and beating the men too, Trish was like an improved version of herself; blonde, beautiful, curvy and she could wrestle, Torrie and Stacy had come as eye candy but had made efforts to learn so they could have decent matches, Jazz was a ferocious newcomer from ECW who fought nastily and the three veterans; Ivory, Jacqueline and Terri still made their mark, the two former as wrestlers and the latter, knowing her limited ring skills though she had improved had become a backstage reporter. Was there any place for her here anymore?  
  
"I don't know if there is" she said softly to herself, putting the high school pieces down.  
  
Then did it matter that she had gone? Her place would be filled soon enough by one of the others. That was probably one of the reasons she didn't feel so bad about leaving, her role wasn't integral anymore, she was Mrs Stone Cold Steve Austin, his wife, attached to his name, no longer the queen of the divas she once had been. But back then, there were only a few divas and even fewer female wrestlers; there had been herself, Terri, Sable, Chyna, Jacqueline and Ivory, now they practically overflowed with divas. She was one of the pack, or was it one of the past? She'd read the reports on the internet; that she couldn't act, that her accent was awful, that since she didn't have any ring training she was pretty much useless to the WWE diva roster. She'd heard the whispers. But what they didn't realise was that she had chosen this, to work with Steve, to be by his side, they had both wanted to elevate her character by having her interact with the best in the business. And it happened. And they both loved it. Until, until Steve started getting upset, he didn't like that he wasn't wrestling as much as before, becoming more of a comic character than a wrestling superstar. So he took his frustrations out on her. But that wasn't the beginning or the heart, that was back after the beauty pageants when she first set eyes on sports-entertainment. 


	4. Becoming the Queen

She couldn't remember who first introduced her to sports entertainment. She'd been taking acting classes first in Chicago and then New York city with Lee Strasberg. Her ultimate goal had been to be in a soap opera.  
  
"What a soap opera I landed in" she smiled at the thought  
  
She remembered meeting Steve McMicheal, her first husband. That was the turning point in her memory, he was one of the Four Horsemen, the notorious wrestling faction. She went to shows and backstage, to support him, to be there for him. She had loved him. Wrestling came with the package. He'd slipped away, it wasn't painful anymore to think about, it was in the past. She picked out the only photo she'd kept of the two of them together, she had been happy, they both had. She placed the photo to one side. She's gone over that time in her life so many times, now was not the time to start overanalysing. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly, careful not to rub the bruise and winced at the effect the sudden movement had on her back. That was still a painful reminder. It stung.  
  
How had she got involved in wrestling? That was a hazy time. She remembered meeting Vince, talking to him about her desire to act and be a star. She remembered him telling her that they needed a new valet in the business, someone who was smart and sexy, a business woman. It was what she needed, she'd grown to love the business, it had got into her, she needed that challenge of making a name for herself in a man's business. It thrilled her to think of the things she could do, the new obstacles to overcome, another chance to be the best, to push herself. She told him she was interested and when she met with him the next day, he'd drawn up the idea of her character. Debra on screen was scheming, all buttoned up but not afraid to unbutton to get her way, blonde and beautiful but intelligent about who to pick as her clients. She looked at the photos of her backstage, ones of her in the ring. If someone had asked her describe her look, she would have laughed and said 'glossy'; short tight skirts, very low cut matching suit jacket, high heels, hair shining, lots of perfectly applied make up, everything seemed to glisten about her back then. She'd liked the look, the classy tailored look, she liked it.  
  
She remembered the first time she'd stripped to distract one of Jeff Jarrett's opponents, the roar that went up from the crowd when she pulled her suit top off to expose her bra, she couldn't help smiling widely. It had given her a buzz to hear that reaction from people. It had been a simple role, accompany Jarrett out to the ring, react to his match and at a certain point, interfere by stripping allowing Jarrett to win or sometimes not. She'd enjoyed herself, hearing the crowd, feeling the atmosphere there. It was fun, it was paying the bills and she was getting a chance to act. Heck, she even won the Women's Championship even though she couldn't wrestle! She'd won because Shawn Michaels liked how she looked in underwear. A picture of with the belt made her smile, for a time she was the best female in the company. She had been the best. That was the time when the 'puppies' chants began, the fans would chant 'We want puppies' when she appeared with Jarrett and that was when she received that nickname; the Queen of Puppies because apparently she had the best set in the company! The other divas didn't mind, they though it was cool that she'd achieved a moniker like that, they certainly hadn't been jealous. It something that would always be her trademark and always associated with her, she would always be "Debra and the Puppies". They were part of what made her so popular, a big part. She picked up the Raw Magazine from years ago that had her on the cover, she was topless holding a pair of baby dogs over her breasts, it was an iconic image. It was the way she would be remembered.  
  
Then Wrestlemania 1999 came about when she really noticed Steve. Word in the back was that he was having a load of problems in his personal life. That night, they talked, properly talked for the first time. She'd helped him he told her later, she'd helped him sort through everything before he went out and beat the Rock for the title. She'd been there for him and helped.  
  
"So why's he turning on you now? Why is throwing that back in your face? This is how is rewards you?" the voice in her head chimed in.  
  
She would not think that, she knew better, she knew Steve. So much for her 'no dating at work policy'! She would always remember that night when they just talked about everything he needed to talk about and it was that talk that really made her notice him. He became a person in her eyes, not just another name on the roster. After that, they stayed that way, talking, going out together, having fun. She knew Steve better than anybody else and God she respected him! The things he put up with, the work he put into this business and refusing to stop because he knew he was on a roll with his character and he didn't want to stop. He was the top in the business and maybe always would be, until someone else with his work ethic stepped up. She'd stood firmly in his corner all the time, still being the Queen on TV, still popular even though people such as Chyna had entered the company, ushering in a new kind of role for the divas. Chyna was one of her close friends, despite the opposite edge of their characters, they became good friends through the rigour of the road travel. She was sad Joanie had left. She'd tried to get hold of her on her cell phone when she heard but had to leave a message to thank her for the times they'd shared. Just like Amy had for her. Would she be spoken about with the same scorn that some directed to Joanie? She hoped not. She hoped her small legacy would stay intact, she hoped no would destroy her achievements.  
  
She was flying high and enjoying everything; her time in front of the camera and her life with Steve which was growing. But she gave it all up. She'd split from Jarrett but had the chance to manage anyone new she had her eye on. She gave it all up. For the man she loved. 


	5. All for Love

She remembered her last night in front of the cameras, the crowd didn't know she was leaving but maybe they'd seen the tears glisten slightly in her eyes before she blinked them away. She'd left the arena straight away afterwards so that she could go be with Steve. It was something she had to do, where she was brought up in the South, you looked after your family first before anything else. Which is what she did. She went to every appointment Steve had with Dr Lloyd Youngblood, the surgeon who operated on Steve's neck so she could fully understand what would happen to him. She was there before and after the operation to see that he was OK and that she was the first person he saw. She was. She'd made sure that he rested at home, he was such an active person that being away from the ring frustrated him deeply, especially since he had to sit at home with a neck brace on. Looking around the room now, she remembered him lying out on the couch opposite her, watching an episode of Raw. She remembered his annoyance at having to ask her to do such simple things as fetch him a beer from the fridge, he hated being dependant. It was strange, he was frustrated so much then but he didn't hit her, it was puzzling, she shook her head, she was not thinking about that now. He never took advantage, never got comfortable in the role of 'patient'. When the neck brace went, he would tell her they were going for a drive so they get in the truck and just drive for miles, for that feeling of reaching the next town. They both missed that.  
  
By then, they weren't just an item, they were engaged to be married. She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger, smiled slightly as she rubbed the stone. She was so happy that night he'd proposed. She really did love him and did want to marry him, she still wanted to be married to him, no matter what. Their wedding, a year ago now had been wonderful. All the people they wanted were there, making the day special for both of them. She looked down at the ring, there was a part of her that wanted to take it off and leave it behind when she left. But she didn't want to do that, it meant she'd given up and she hadn't. She was just breaking, from everything.  
  
People often asked her didn't she regret taking all that time off when her career was so hot? Well, a part of her did, a business sense felt she should have stayed as she would have increased her success greatly but she couldn't have, not without Steve there. A little part of her felt bitter about it but she had learnt to try to not brood about the past as it couldn't change anything that had happened. She pulled a magazine out; it had Steve on the front and featured an article about his rehab. There were pictures of her there with him and quotes from him about how much she'd helped him. She'd helped him again, she was his support, always behind him to push him through. She never disbelieved that he would return to wrestling, she knew he would, his driving ambition and desire to push the bar would propel his desire to becoming fit and healthy again. In a way, it had become his life, but not in an unhealthy way that shadowed their relationship, it was his light at the end of the tunnel to get him through the arduous months of rehab and pain.  
  
She understood that. She enjoyed being a valet more than any of the acting jobs she'd done. It was the frenzied appeal of the live audience, their pure energy in shouting and making their opinion heard. It was the reactions you got from them, the satisfaction in making them react in a certain way. It was the joy in watching the others perform on a monitor backstage. It was the camaraderie she missed most, joking with her friends and giving each other tips and ideas on how to improve. She missed that creative aspect.  
  
It was near the end of Steve's rehab that she got a phone call. It was Vince, which surprised her slightly. He wanted to know whether she was ready to return. She'd been getting restless so she was more than ready. He outlined his idea to her which she immediately took a liking to. It was one of her favourite roles she'd taken on in the federation. She slotted the video tape of her return into the player and sat down again, grimacing. Time for more ice. She unloaded a lot from the freezer and held a handful to her eye as she made her way back into the room. Ahh, that sure felt better. She hurriedly dumped a load into a towel, wrapping it up and leant back against it as she sat on the couch. That should fix it for now. She turned her attention to the screen as Mick Foley announced her name that night on Raw and she'd emerged, in a powder pink suit and a fabulous smile. It was the beginning of the end. 


	6. Out the Door

Lieutenant Commissioner, a role never been created before in the WWE. Plus, it was being done by a female. She felt proud of that, she'd been able to make decisions about matches, stipulations, be in on business meetings, travel with Mick to discuss the next show. She'd been treated as someone with a brain and a valid opinion, not a dumb blonde. It had been a wonderful change from being seen as just another diva. But Steve didn't treat her as though she was nothing but puppies, he treated her as an equal, as someone to discuss everything with, as someone he loved and trusted.  
  
"But does he still? How can he when he hits you? Just to take out his frustrations with his career? Do you really mean that much to him?" that voice in her head snidely sounded her doubts  
  
No! She pulled herself up abruptly from the couch, big mistake. The pain felt like it was glowing in her back like a beacon, she pressed her make shift ice pack against the sore spots desperately.  
  
"I am not going to get medical help, I am not" she spat out angrily to herself  
  
That would mean explanations to how she got such a bruised back and a black eye, she did not want to get Steve in trouble, he had enough to worry about already. She busied herself with leafing through the rest of the photos left from her memory cabinet. There were ones of her from her days as Lt Commissioner; holding her pie on Thanksgiving dressed as an Native American, talking to Mick backstage, making decisions at her desk, talking to the talent about their matches. It had been so much fun, she really had had a blast doing that, she had felt like she was achieving something; the first woman other than a Mcmahon to have the power to run the WWE.  
  
Then Steve returned. She kept her role as Lt Commissioner but really they both wanted to work together. So the writers divised a plan, she would be The Rock's manager when he and Stone Cold were set to square off for the WWE title at Wrestlemania. It was a good plan, adding spice to their old rivalry. She'd enjoyed working with Steve and Dwayne, they'd created some good moments, she had the pictures; her accompanying the Rock to the ring, caught in an Ankle Lock by Kurt Angle, being saved from a Stinky Face by Rikishi by Steve. But the fans weren't responding so they cut her out, making Steve heel and her annoyed with his association with Vince.  
  
Then came the Alliance and a whole new era for her. She got a whole new wardrobe. No longer stuck in suits, she was given skintight black pants and different style tops that had lots of Steve's details on. She blasted from the past to the present. This had been the most fun for her, she and Steve became comical characters, she baked awful cookies that he hated but everyone else loved, she hit him over the head with a cookie sheet, she carried his belt for him, they argued backstage. Effectively, she played his wife. It made them laugh to do that, they came up with ideas together to make it fun. They'd always spent time backstage together and now they were getting the chance to show it. But this was where the seeds for Steve's departure were sewed; he became a hugely comic character but still retaining his bad ass ring presence. However, after the fall of the Alliance and his babyface turn, he was still comical.  
  
She remembered those days, he'd come into his locker room in a very bad mood  
  
"They got me doing another vignette, no match again!" he'd roar, throwing his bag down  
  
It all built up, even though he was as popular as ever and getting the PPV matches, he wasn't getting the main events and he wasn't getting the title, he wasn't being the best. She remembered that day; it was so clear to her how it happened. She'd woken up and found Steve pacing up and down in the room. He'd told her to pack her bags because they were going back to Texas. She'd asked why and he'd replied that he didn't like what he was doing on TV. She was pretty happy with what she was doing, she was on TV each week, true she was still playing his wife but she was training before each show to try and learn the basics of wrestling, that way she could become a worthy Women's Champion. She'd protested but he'd told her that they were leaving, no questions. She'd packed her stuff and he'd driven them to the airport, J.R had called Steve's cell phone then, desperate to talk some sense into his friend but although Steve had listened to him, he didn't agree and simply told J.R he was going home. And they had  
  
She couldn't remember how the beating had started. She remembered waking up in the morning with a sharp pain in her side, looking at it and being aware that Steve had done it. It had only started happening a week ago, he'd apologise in the morning, saying he didn't know what came over him. She did, it was the beer and the failure he felt at not being able to stay. He was angry with himself for giving up. She remembered when they argued just two nights ago, he'd yelled and sent her flying onto the floor, her knees hurt as she shakily got to her feet. He was not the man she'd fallen in love with and pledged to stay with for the rest of her life. He'd disappeared behind this storm of drinking and sadness. He'd hurt her, not just on the surface either, for not letting her make her own choices.  
  
The last of the pictures fell onto the pile. She pulled her hair away from her face, she was sweating slightly, going over what had happened. She gathered the memories up in her hands and went back into the bedroom, placing them back in the cabinet. Beside the bed was her black suitcase, she'd packed last night after he'd left. Maybe that was what made him hurt her so much, it was the most he'd done. She had to leave. She had to, she loved him still but she had to let him get through this by himself, then she'd come back. She changed into jeans and a long sleeved top, throwing a jacket on over the top. She put her shades on; she didn't want any questions about her eye. She pulled the suitcase to the front door. He'd know she'd gone when he saw their bedroom, lots of her things had disappeared into her suitcase. It was funny; today she'd realised how little her role in the WWE mattered anymore with all the divas that were there now. She loved to work there though, she just loved it. Her two loves intertwined so closely, she had to get away from them both for a while.  
  
SLAM! The door crashed shut behind her.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I do not know whether Steve has been hitting Debra or not but I want to wish them both the best of luck in all they do. My prayers and love are with them, and with anyone who suffers domestic violence and abuse. Thank you Kathy for your strength and support and thank you Fallen Angel for your encouragement, I luv u girl! 


End file.
